Consequences
by Wynth
Summary: This is the consequence of a ninja trying to cast spells. Most HPxNaruto enable the ninjas to cast spells; this is a different approach. What if they couldn't? What would happen? •AU / Oneshot•


_Hello. This story sorta came to me while I was writing my own Harry Potter x Naruto story. I was thinking about how so many authors have the ninjas actually being able to cast spells—me included—so I decided to write this oneshot about what would happen if they attempted to cast spells and it didn't work._

_This is an AU of the story I am writing—so this doesn't happen in the other version that's in the story._

_The italicised bit below is most likely needed to understand why the result happened—it probably won't even make sense after that because I have trouble explaining what I mean. It's also my version of the difference between chakra and magic in my actual story itself, which isn't posted yet but will be soon, hopefully._

_Warning: Ending isn't well-written—it's a ramble, so that's probably why._

_**Summary:** This is the consequence of a ninja trying to cast spells. Character death. AU._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or Naruto._

* * *

_**What's the difference?**_

_Ultimately, chakra and magic are two types of energies that flow within a persons system, although magic is more common. This is because magic is a concentrated energy, and fuses well with the human body—better than chakra in most cases. People who have this concentrated energy are known as witches and wizards and to use this energy, they use a wand which helps them to focus on a certain point to channel their energy to create spells. It becomes second nature after a while; the only thing then that needs to be learned is the incantation._

_It is different from chakra since this energy is coarser. A ninja's energy flow is more sporadic and is able to be channelled to other points in huge collections. Also the ninja must be able to channel the right amount of energy into the wand; if too much coarse energy is channelled then the wand may explode or cast the spell but with disastrous effects._

* * *

"Go on, give it a wave," Ollivander told Neji who looked utterly clueless.

Holding the wand slightly out in front of him, the Hyuuga tried not to think that he felt like an idiot. He seriously doubted a _stick_ would be able to save someone or help him in battle, so he felt incredibly weak as he stared at the centre of his wand.

"You can do it, Neji!" Sakura cheered in the background, jumping up and down. Shino stood to the side of her, his hands buried deep in his overly large jacket and Lee looked pumped; his eyes were aflame with 'youth' for his rival.

_Doing it isn't the problem,_ Neji sighed. _I feel like an idiot._

Nonetheless, he sucked in air sharply and swished the wand lightly through the air. The wood spliced through the atmosphere, easily enough; Ollivander wasn't kidding when he said it was light and swishy.

Nothing happened for a few seconds until the Hyuuga began to feel as though his muscles were expanding from the inside. It hurt like crazy, ripping his muscles in the mean time.

"Gnh," Neji grunted as he dropped the wand and clutched his arm that held the stick. He kneeled instantly and felt sweat beading around his eyes. It was _painful_; even for him.

The others didn't have time to ask what was wrong as Neji shuddered suddenly, and he felt more points in his arms and back expand. It was like air was being pushed into a balloon…

_My—!_ He cringed, hunching over on the floor as he swear he felt his skin suddenly bubble all over his back and arms.

Sakura shrieked behind him. The Hyuuga didn't even have the strength to face his teammates as they stared in shock and fear; Ollivander was backed up against the wand-case, eyes wide with fear with what was happening to the boy.

He was bloating rapidly, like a puffer fish. Bulges of skin sprouted everywhere and the tightness of it made Neji bite his lip, blood gushing out and dribble down his chin. _It's my chakra points!_ He screamed in his mind as he tossed his head back and let out a silent scream as his face began to bubble.

It happened in an instant. The growing lumps all over Neji's body suddenly burst, letting loose sprays of blood, painting the floor another colour.

Everything seemed to freeze—it happened so suddenly that those watching didn't have time to jump. The crowd outside the shop just stared at what had happened; Mothers covered children's eyes, even if the child wasn't their own. Ollivander looked about ready to faint; his skin was a pale white and his face was covered with sweat. His body was shaking like a leaf and he crumbled to the floor, now hidden behind the counter.

"N-Neji?" Sakura squeaked, stepping forward out of the protective arms of both Lee and Shino, who were frozen.

"Careful, Sakura," the Aburame warned. Despite his normal persona, his words shook heavily and he, too, was trembling; just like Lee beside him.

The pinkette placed a quivering hand on Neji's blood soaked shoulder and assessed what she saw. The lumps were gone but she could see numerous holes, outlined in black, like he was suddenly stabbing by a piping hot piece of metal. As soon as she made contact, Neji's legs gave out and he dropped to the side, his chocolate brown hair mixing with the running blood.

Sakura swallowed hastily, her throat still remained parched. Her heart thumped noisily against her ribcage and slowly, she stepped over his body to see his front. Just like his back, there were dozens of black spots, blood still pouring from them. She gingerly moved the hair that shaded his eyes and recoiled back with a shriek, hitting the counter with a loud _thump!_

"Sakura!" her two teammates yelled, running to her side; the crowd outside murmured.

Lee placed his hands on her shoulders and Shino turned to Neji's body, seeing what the damage was. Black spots were here and there, so his face was entirely red with blood—save the spots—except for his eyes, which looked nonexistent—whether they were still there, Shino couldn't tell.

Just like Sakura, the Aburame pressed two shaking fingers against Neji's neck to try and find a pulse. After a few seconds, he drew back and faced a crying Sakura and Lee, though the latter was trying to conceal it.

"Is he—" Sakura stuttered through her tears; she couldn't finish the sentence.

Shino didn't reply and that was all it took for Sakura to bury her head deeper into Lee's chest, her sobs escalating to a louder volume.

The people standing outside the shop were silent; many were crying, despite not actually knowing the victims. Many others tried to find out what had happened but news somehow got out and high-wizards appeared to disperse the crowd.

The ninja's had no idea what happened.

* * *

The Hogwart mission was called off entirely and the remaining members of the team returned to Konoha with Neji's body. Tsunade couldn't believe it. She feared to tell the Hyuuga clan, as well as Neji's teammates.

She found herself trying to tell herself that it was a mistake and insisted that she find out what went wrong on her lonesome.

For a ninja to be able to actually cast a spell, they must channel limited energy—magic energy—into the wand. Neji did it perfectly but the wand backfired his chakra—whether it was because it was chakra and not magic, no one knew—back into himself, causing his chakra to bloat up in each of his chakra points; this created the swellings.

Tsunade found evidence that he was trying to reverse it but the core of the wand amplified his chakra, making it difficult to control and sending the flow into a frenzy. The chakra travelled only to his upper body chakra points but it was enough to kill him.

Relations between Hogwarts and Konoha were forever strained.


End file.
